Under the Light of the Moon
by Protector of the Pharaoh
Summary: Juliet Holmes was DIFFERENT. She didn't share her families Pureblood views, nor did she share their outlook on life. The only friend she had was her close cousin Sirius Black, until she went to Hogwarts. There she met another boy who was DIFFERENT too. Maybe, just maybe they could be DIFFERENT together?
1. Something like Fate

Chapter One:

Juliet Holmes darted away from her parents and brothers spotting her best friend and cousin, Sirius Black standing on the platform getting a famous Walburga Black lecture. She slowed down some not wanting to be caught in the wrath of the woman who looked like she was on a rampage.

Behind her Jacob and Alexandria Holmes, her parents called out to Walburga distracting her from her son and pulling Sirius's attention in Juliet's direction. Sirius grinned brightly at her and opened his arms for her to dart into them and she did with a little laugh.

"Good morning beautiful!" Sirius said with a laugh.

"Juliet." Juliet instantly snapped around when she heard her name being called by her mother.

"Yes, mother?"

"We had best not hear any bad reports back from the school about you this year." Alexandria said her voice high, cold and clear. "Or when you come home, you will be severely punished, understand?"

"Yes madam." Juliet said her head down and shifting slightly as Sirius put himself in front of her and between Alexandria and Juliet.

"Sirius, the same goes for you." Walburga growled out at her son.

"Yes mum." Sirius muttered.

"Come Jacob, let's go. All of this noise and filth flitting about is giving me a headache." Alexandria said with a dramatic sigh and the three adults turned to leave.

Juliet watched them leave hesitantly a hand on Sirius's arm as though to ground herself. Once they were gone she let out a deep breath and turned her attention to Sirius who had done the same. After a second Sirius grinned lopsidedly causing Juliet's face to break out into a bright smile of her own.

"What are they going to do when they find out that we're going to be in Gryffindor?" Sirius questioned his voice on the verge of laughter.

"We might not live to see our second year." Juliet said before shaking her head. "You're absolutely certain we'll be Gryffindors?"

"Not backing out on me are you?" Sirius challenged and Juliet pursed her lips.

"I'm right behind you," Juliet said confidently. "Let's go find a compartment?"

"Let's go." Sirius said with a nod and both grabbed their trunks and started walking.

Juliet followed close behind Sirius, not entirely comfortable in the large crowds of people that were on the platform.

As she was walking someone bumped into her roughly knocking her from her feet with a startled little yelp as she landed on her bum on the ground.

"Oh! Godric! I'm sorry!"

Juliet looked up before reaching up and pushing her long hair out of her face and blinked her eyes to look at who it was talking to her.

He was her age, with sandy blonde shaggy hair that caused his bangs to fall into his face calling her attention to his startling and beautiful ember colored eyes. They almost looked like liquid gold. He wore robes that were slightly tattered she noticed and patched up in places. He looked genuinely upset that he had bumped into her and knocked her down and was almost instantly helping her to feet.

Juliet then noticed her owl whose cage was rolling across the floor him squawking loud enough to wake the dead. The boy instantly leapt up and took off after her owl to catch the cage and bring it back to her before it ended up somewhere across the station.

By this time Sirius had noticed that Juliet was no longer behind him and had turned to look around for her, only to spot her pulling herself up from the floor some random boy chasing after her owl.

"Juliet, you okay?" Sirius questioned instantly walking back over to her.

"Fine, I'm fine," Juliet waved it off then looked around for the boy.

Within a moment he returned with Juliet's owl in hand. Juliet smiled instantly taking the cage he offered her with a sheepish grin.

"Again sorry." he said with a hand on the back of his neck.

"S'okay." Juliet said with a bright grin then lifted her owl. "Thanks."

"No problem." The boy said and then the smile faded from his face at the scowl he was receiving from Sirius.

"C'mon, Juliet, let's go." Sirius stated grabbing hold of her robes giving it a little tug in the direction they had been heading in.

Juliet turned her attention to Sirius and nodded. The two walked off, but Juliet turned back after a few steps and took a few steps backwards to keep up with Sirius.

"Name's Juliet Holmes!" she called back with a wave.

"Remus Lupin." The boy called back after a beat.

"Maybe I'll see you again!" Juliet called back then turned back forwards as Sirius said something else and the two disappeared into the crowds.

* * *

Remus Lupin looked around then back at his parents who were just behind him. His mother, Elaina Lupin spotted him and a bright grin split out across her weary looking face.

"This is it dear, you finally made it!" she said and beside her his father, John Lupin smiled.

Remus knew the two of them had never actually expected him to receive a letter of acceptance from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and honestly he had never expected it either.

When Remus had been bitten by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback at the age of six, both his parents had given up hope of him gaining a normal Magical education. Then Professor Dumbledore had surprised them all by sending him a letter of acceptance and then showing up on the Lupin's doorstep to discuss options for the young werewolf's transformations while at school.

Remus smiled and nodded happier than he'd ever been in his short life. His father stepped up and ruffled his hair affectionately and his mother pulled him into a tight hug before both had to hurry off to their jobs leaving him alone to find a compartment on the train and his trunk settled in.

Remus took up the trolley that held his trunk and started on his way down the train to look for a place to put his things. As he was walking he wasn't paying all that close attention to where he was walking and bumped rather harshly into another person.

Said person fell from their feet with a little startled yelp and as they did Remus instantly started spewing out an apology to them. He then paused when he actually laid eyes on who it was that he had knocked over.

She was very pretty, which was the first thing his eleven year old brain processed. She had long raven black hair that she was currently pushing out of her face seeing as it had fallen there when he had knocked her over. She then blinked and looked up at him and he found himself lost momentarily in her stormy grey eyes.

He cringed taking in her appearance noticing the expensive robes she wore, as well as the insanely ornate trunk she had landed on that if he was looking at it correctly held her family crest on it, her family crest that identified her as a pureblood. Well that was wonderful, first real day in the Wizarding world and he had managed to piss off a pureblood, a high standing pureblood from the looks of things.

To his surprise, when he helped her up she didn't seem upset rather she was more worried about her owl which was currently rolling across the floor squawking loud enough to wake the dead. Remus instantly turned and chased the owl across the floor before the poor thing was kicked all the way across the platform.

When he returned with her owl safely in hand the girl had been joined by another boy. The two looked strikingly similar, and it dawned on him that they might be brother and sister. He almost groaned wouldn't that be wonderful having the big brother come save his sister from the careless lowlife.

To his surprise the girl smiled and it in turn caused a sheepish grin to crawl over his own face. She wasn't angry that was a good sign.

"Again, sorry." Remus said a hand going to the back of his neck in a familiar habit he had when he was nervous.

"S'okay." She said a bright grin filling up her face, then lifted her owl. "Thanks."

"No problem." Remus said and then the smile faded from his face at the scowl he was receiving from the boy standing next to her.

"C'mon, Juliet, let's go." The boy stated grabbing hold of her robes giving it a little tug in the direction they had been heading in.

The girl the boy had called Juliet turned her attention to him and nodded. The two then walked off, but Juliet turned back after a few steps and took a few steps backwards to keep up with the boy.

"Name's Juliet Holmes!" she called back with a wave.

Remus paused. Holmes. She was a _Holmes_! He had been right about the upstanding Pureblood assumption he'd had. She was one of the highest breeds of Pureblood in league with the Moste Ancient and Noble house of Black.

"Remus Lupin." Remus called back after a moment of hesitation.

"Maybe I'll see you again!" Juliet called back then turned back forwards as the boy she was with said something else and the two disappeared into the crowds.

"I hope so." Remus muttered before he turned around and went back to find himself a compartment.

* * *

Please read and review! let me know what you think!


	2. The Lake

Chapter Two:

Juliet stuck her head into a compartment hoping that she had finally come across an empty one for she and Sirius. Inside was a small mousy, slightly chubby looking boy with a face of good-natured hopelessness and mousy-brown hair. His watery blue eyes instantly snapped up to her and he jumped seeming to be startled.

"Hi," Juliet said as she opened the compartment door on up. "Can we share this compartment with you?"

Sirius had appeared behind her and the small boy looked at the two for a second still seeming to be startled and then nodded.

"Thanks." Juliet said with a bright smile. "I'm Juliet Holmes, this is Sirius Black. What's your name?"

At the mention of their names the boy squeaked again. Juliet's smile faded a little and she shuffled her feet a little unsure of how to take the boys reaction.

"You alright mate?" Sirius questioned an eyebrow raised in question.

"You're purebloods." The boy said in a hushed whisper as though afraid to say it too loudly.

"What of it?" Sirius questioned abruptly.

The boy started to stutter over his words as though he couldn't quite figure out what exactly it was that he was trying to say. As he was stuttering another boy showed up behind Sirius.

"Mind splitting space?" he questioned and Juliet looked behind her at him.

The boy was about as tall as Sirius and almost instantly Juliet recognized the characteristics of the Potter line. His black hair was messy, and he wore a pair of oval glasses perched on his nose bringing attention to his hazel brown eyes.

"Sure, you mind?" Sirius questioned turning his attention to the boy.

He squeaked again and then shook his head. The three moved at the same time shoving their trunks under the seats. Juliet took a hesitant seat next to the boy whom they still didn't know the name of and Sirius and the Potter boy sat down across from her.

"I'm James Potter." The boy said introducing himself to the three. "You are?"

"Sirius Black." Sirius said stretching out and kicking his feet across the compartment to bump into Juliet who grinned and kicked his legs away.

"I'm Juliet Holmes." Juliet said introducing herself and then turned her attention to the boy who was sitting next to her. "You still haven't told us your name?"

"Wait!" James said interrupting Juliet. "You're a Black and you're a Holmes?"

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes. "We might have to get used to this type of reaction J."

"I hope not." Juliet said her shoulders dropped. "Not all of us are like that. We're not. Please, don't harp on the names, we just wanna be normal."

There was silence in the compartment for a moment after Juliet spoke. James then shifted and kicked his feet out like Sirius and smiled.

"Peter." Everyone turned to look at the boy sitting next to Juliet. "Peter Pettigrew. My name is Peter Pettigrew."

Juliet smiled, and then reached a hand out to shake with Peter. "Well Peter, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here." Peter said taking her hand and shaking it a blush covering his face as he did.

"So boys tell me, do you enjoy playing pranks?"

"Oh c'mon Sirius!" Juliet said with a groan. "You just met them!"

"What exactly did you have in mind?" James stated sitting up and looking quite interested.

"Well…"

Sirius started in on his ideas and Juliet smiled before pulling her feet up to sit cross-legged on the seat and watch as the three boys began to collaborate. After a moment or two James stood from his seat and quickly pulled his trunk out. Juliet watched with mild interest at what he was doing. He pulled out a cloak from his trunk.

"If we're going to cause mischief we might as well not be caught." James said with a brilliant grin as he threw the cloak over his shoulders. He disappeared.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius exclaimed with a grin.

"Is that an Invisibility Cloak?" Juliet questioned in almost shock. "How did you get a one of those?"

"My dad gave it to me," James proclaimed proudly. "Said if I was going to cause mischief might as well not be seen."

"You are so my new best friend!" Sirius proclaimed happily. "So where do we start?"

Juliet laughed as James tucked the Invisibly Cloak away and the boys started chatting happily again. Juliet turned sideways in the seat tucking herself in the corner and watched them. Juliet let her mind wonder as she listened to them talking their voices lulling her into a relaxed state.

Her mind wondered back to the boy whom had bumped into her at the platform. Remus Lupin. For some odd reason that she couldn't explain she wanted to meet the boy again.

Maybe it was his smile, it was soft and tender, and completely genuine something she had never really seen before. Sirius's smiles were always full of barely contained laughter, and no one else she knew really ever smiled. Her mother's smiles were cold and hard, same way with her father and then she reminded herself of her Uncle John.

Her mother's brother John Black was a little bit of a social outcast among the Pureblood community, for his eccentric ways and refusal to marry. He was her favorite relative, besides Sirius of course but she hardly ever got to see him unless work brought him to her father.

"Oi, J, you still with us?" she heard Sirius's voice call out to her and then he waved his hand in front of her face drawing her attention to him.

"Oh, Sirius, sorry." Juliet apologized with a smile. "Was somewhere else for a few minutes."

"C'mon missy, we're at Hogwarts!" James proclaimed happily behind Sirius.

Juliet smiled and stood to follow the boys out of the compartment. Sirius lead the way and as they walked James threw his arm over Juliet's shoulders. Peter walked beside her.

"So little Miss. Juliet, tell me about yourself, you were so quiet on the trip. Fantasizing about someone, hm?" James questioned and she blinked before looking at him turning bright red. "You were! Our little Juliet already has her sights set on someone!"

Juliet turned an even darker red before smiling sweetly. "Wouldn't you like to know, Mr. Potter?"

Sirius barked out a laugh at this comment and then laughed even harder at James's expression of shock from the comment. After a second or two James looked at Juliet with a new found respect and smiled and with the arm still around her shoulders gave her an affectionate squeeze.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Juliet smiled and they followed Sirius down the hallway of the train to depart out into the cooler air of the outside. James was kind enough to turn and help Juliet jump down from the train. She nodded her thanks and the four of them found their way towards the group of first years that were collaborating outside of the train unsure what to do.

"Firs' years!" someone was shouting and they all turned to see someone headed in their direction swinging a lantern.

Juliet's jaw dropped when she saw the size of the man and instantly moved to hide behind Sirius a hand on his arm in fright.

"Bloody hell!" James hissed his jaw dropping as well. "That bloke is _huge_!"

Peter squeaked in agreement taking a step backwards as well. The man heading towards them towered over them with ease his beetle black eyes surveying them with a measurable about of kindness Juliet noticed as she relaxed her grip on Sirius's arm. His long black hair was wild and badly tangled that matched his beard which was just as badly tangled and wild. He wore a large bulky coat that made him look larger than he actually was but oddly enough he still seemed to come across friendly.

"Don' be afraid!" the man bellowed over the other students. "Rubeus Hagrid, is my name! I'm the Grounds Keeper a' Hogwarts! Firs' years are teh cross the lake to get to the school! C'mon follow me teh the boats!"

Rubeus Hagrid turned and led the small group of first years towards a small cluster of boats for them to climb into on the shore of the lake.

"No more'n four teh a boat!" Hagrid called to the students.

James found them a boat and he and Peter hopped aboard effortlessly and then both turned back offering a hand of help to Juliet. She smiled and took them both jumping into the boat closely followed by Sirius.

Once everyone was settled including Hagrid in a boat of his own he tapped the side of his own boat and all of the boats took off on their own. Juliet smiled and looked out across the clear surface of the water and up at the moon which was only halfway full.

The boys had gone back to talking among themselves no doubt planning some type prank. Juliet let her mind wonder again as they serenely floated across the lake. She had been in the middle of some random thought about that boy Remus when she felt something wrap itself around her waist.

Next thing Juliet knew she was being jerked out of the boat by whatever it was that had wrapped itself so tightly around her waist.

"SIRIUS!" Juliet screamed in terror as she was lifted up.

Peter who was sitting beside her instantly reached out for her hand to try and hold her in the boat but the creature was lifting him as well and James had to jerk him back into the safety of the boat. Juliet saw the two collapse before she let out another terror filled scream and was jerked underneath the water.

* * *

Remus looked around when he heard someone shouting. He watched as one of the first years was pulled out of the boat they were in and into the air by some type of tentacle looking thing. It looked like someone had reached out to help the girl but he was being lifted into the air with her.

"SIRIUS!" the girl screamed and suddenly Remus recognized her voice.

It was that girl Juliet from the platform. Without even hesitating to really think through what he was doing Remus had stood shedding his robes and jumped into the water after her.

Once under the water Remus spotted Juliet struggling with whatever it was that had a hold of her because it was steadily dragging her deeper and deeper. Remus had read about there being a monster in the lake, but he had never really considered the thing to be violent towards the students.

Shaking his head and tossing this random idea to the side he pulled out his wand and hoping the spell would work underwater, directed at said monsters tentacle which was still dragging her downwards. It worked, the spell hit the creature which instantly let go of Juliet.

Remus instantly swam to her side and grabbed one of her arms pulling her upwards and towards the surface of the lake.

Once the two broke the surface of the lake they bobbed for less than a moment before something was hauling them both up and into a boat. Hagrid had come to their rescue and instantly shrugged his coat off and dropping it over their shoulders.

"Are you two alright?" Hagrid questioned honestly concerned looking the two over for injuries of any type.

"F-f-fine." Juliet managed out through her chattering teeth as she pulled the coat closer in an attempt to get warmer. "W-what w-was that t-th-thing?"

"It's the monster in the lake." Hagrid explained slight confusion crossing his face. "thoug' I never seen it attack a student before. You sure you're alright?"

Remus nodded to Hagrid who looked a little more relieved than he had a few moments ago. Remus then turned his attention to the shivering girl beside him. Hesitantly he put an arm around her to try and help her warm up and she almost instantly curled a little closer to him and his warmth.

"Thank you." She muttered quietly.

"Well it was the least I could do after I knocked you over at the station." Remus said and Juliet laughed shaking her head.

Hagrid watched the two a small smile coming across his face at the innocence between them then sighed. If this was the way this year was going to start it was going to be an extremely long year.

Only moments later the boats docked and Hagrid pulled both Juliet and Remus out. Remus pulled himself out from underneath the coat and tucked it closer around Juliet trying to keep her warm.

"Juliet!" someone called and both turned to see who it was calling her.

"Remus!" Remus turned around to see who it was calling to him.

It was a red headed girl that he had been in the boats with. Lily Evans is what she had said her name was he thought vaguely. She was carrying the robes he had dropped in the boat before diving in after Juliet.

Remus took the robes from Lily with a nod of thanks and then turned back to make sure Juliet was alright. The boy he had seen earlier was holding her face in both of his hands looking extremely worried as he checked her over for any injuries; the two boys beside her had a very similar expression of worry etched on their faces.

"I'm fine Sirius, really." Juliet said trying to convince him. "Just a little cold, it didn't hurt me, really."

The boy named Sirius then turned his attention to Remus. Remus almost wanted to take a step back from the larger boy, but instead he held his ground.

"Thanks." Sirius said and then offered his hand to shake.

"Welcome." Remus stated almost sounding confused and then stepped forward to shake hands with Sirius. "Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black." Sirius stated then turned back and indicated to the other boys. "That there is James Potter and Peter Pettigrew, and you already know Juliet."

Remus nodded and Juliet smiled. Everyone then turned their attention back to Hagrid who was shooing them from the boats towards the front doors of the castle.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	3. Gryffindor or Slytherin?

Chapter Three:

"First years! Come along!" Juliet jumped and turned when she heard this come from a woman standing on the steps of the castle.

She was a stern looking woman with long black hair that was pulled back into a bun on the back of her head and nice formal black robes. Her expression was solemn as she looked the students over then her gaze landed on Juliet huddled underneath Hagrid's coat. Her expression softened and with a wave of a wand that no one had seen before Juliet was dry, then the woman turned her attention to Remus and a wand wave later he was dry as well.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said and woman nodded.

Juliet, now that she was dry attempted to pull the large coat off, but nearly fell face first at the attempt because of the weight. Hagrid noticed this and stepped over pulling the coat from her shoulders with a wink before slipping it back on and Juliet smiled.

"Thank you Hargid. I will take them from here."

McGonagall opened the door wide for the students to walk through and lead the small group of students inside the entrance hall. Once inside the woman lead them to a small empty chamber off to the side of the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall stated. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you all take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family inside of Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitories, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Revenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of each year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you're waiting."

McGonagall surveyed the students one last time before Juliet saw what she thought might be a hint of a smile on the stern woman's face.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall said turning to leave. "Please wait quietly."

Sirius turned his attention to Juliet as soon as McGonagall had left. He smiled and so did she slightly nervously.

"Ready?" Sirius questioned and Juliet nodded.

"Moment of truth, yeah?"

Sirius grinned and then everyone turned as McGonagall walked back into the room directing that the first years follow her into the Great Hall. Juliet was so nervous she couldn't even bare a second thought at the wonderful decorations or the houses.

McGonagall pulled out what she knew to be the Sorting hat and set it on a stool. The hat then sang a song which everyone clapped afterwards and then McGonagall turned back to the first years.

"When I call your name, you will put the hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted." McGonagall said and then proceeded to call the first name on her list.

"Black, Sirius!" McGonagall called and as she did a hush fell over the room with only a few mumbles from the Slytherin table.

Sirius looked back at Juliet and winked before departing from her side and walking up to the hat to be sorted. It took the hat a few moments and Juliet held her breath hoping that the hat would call out the name of the house they were both hoping for.

"GRYYFINDOR!"

Juliet's face broke out with a relieved grin and she almost laughed in spite of herself. Remus looked at her oddly for a moment before he smiled as well finding her smile infectious. There was a shocked silence in the whole of the room as Sirius took the hat off and headed towards the Gryffindor table. After a second or two though someone from the Gryffindor table clapped and it broke the reverie and the rest of the Gryffindors clapped and cheered. McGonagall then turned back to her list.

"Holmes, Juliet!"

Juliet took a deep breath when McGonagall called her name, ignoring the mutters coming from the Slytherin table, and oddly enough the Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall smiled kindly at Juliet before dropping the hat down and over her ears and eyes blocking her view of the hall.

"Oh, another Holmes?" a small voice said in her ear. "Hmmm... not like the rest of them are you? Proud yes, but you have plenty of courage, stubbornness, fiercely loyal I see. Talented, yes, quite talented, sharp mind. Puzzling little thing you are."

_Just let me follow Sirius. Please. _

"Oh, there's that loyalty. You're sure you want to go Gryffindor? With your mind you could go anywhere, but you want to follow your cousin? Well, if you're certain- GRYFFINDOR!"

There again was a stunned silence as Juliet pulled the hat off of her head and set it down on the stool before quickly heading towards Gryffindor to slide into a seat next to Sirius who was grinning and clapping and cheering along with the rest of the Gryffindor house.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Juliet perked up with interest when Remus's name was called and watched the boy walked up to the stool and put the hat on his head. There was a moment or two of silence. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius noticed the bright grin that spread across Juliet's face when this one word rang out across the Great Hall. Remus quickly removed the hat from his head and made his way over to the Gryffindor table sliding into the empty seat beside Juliet.

"Congrats!" Juliet exclaimed happily as he did.

"Thanks." Remus said with a rather sheepish grin.

"Pettigrew Peter!"

The Sorting Hat took a little longer with Peter, seeming to be thinking about where to place the little mousy boy. Soon though the word Gryffindor filled the hall and Peter took off with a dash to sit with Sirius and Juliet.

"Potter, James!"

James had barely sat down and the hat barely touched his head before it screamed Gryffindor as well placing the boy with the rest. James slid into a seat next to Sirius with a thumbs up to Juliet who laughed quietly as the last few students were called.

As soon as the last few students had taken their seats at their respective houses, who Juliet assumed was Professor Dumbledore stood. She had heard a lot about this man over the years from her family. Her parents had sneered about him being a 'Muggle-loving fool' whereas her uncle went on and on about him being absolutely unorthodox and brilliant, but as he stood and greeted the hall with a welcoming smile on his face she couldn't help but feel comfortable in his presence.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I have a few words before we tuck into our wonderful feast. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest on the grounds is forbidden to _all_ students. On another note, Mr. Filch has a new list of forbidden items hanging on his office door which you would do well to familiarize yourself with including, I believe, strangling skipping robes, dungbombs and green gunge balls. One more thing before we eat! There has been a new tree planted on the grounds of Hogwarts called the Whomping Willow. I must ask each and every one of you to stay away from this tree. It is dangerous and could seriously injure or even kill anyone who gets too near. Anyone found to be approaching this tree will be severely punished. That is all. Let's eat!"

At that Professor Dumbledore sat back down in his seat and almost instantly food filled all of the plates in front of them.

"Food!" Sirius, James and Peter exclaimed all at the same time.

Juliet smiled and shook her head proceeding to pull food onto her own plate. As she reached for a roll, Remus had too and they brushed arms. Juliet had on a silver charm bracelet and when they brushed arms the silver charm caught on Remus's robe.

"Oh, sorry," Juliet said and reached to unhook the bracelet.

As she did, the silver brushed Remus's skin. He flinched and almost instantly there was a little whelp in the place where the silver had touched. Juliet instantly jerked her arm back seeing this and Remus pulled his arm back pushing his robe back down his arm.

"Sorry." Juliet managed out. "It was a gift from my uncle I had forgotten all about it. Are you allergic to silver?"

"Yeah," Remus said with a little nervous laugh. "Found out when I was about six, when I went to pick up a silver platter of my grandmothers."

Remus hesitantly flipped his hands over to show her the scars on the palms of his hands. Juliet hesitantly reached out and brushed her hand over it her nose scrunched up in thought.

"Looks like a pretty severe allergy." Juliet mused before looking back up at Remus. For some reason he looked extremely nervous. "Well, now I know, I'll keep the silver away."

Remus smiled and looked relieved as Juliet pulled the bracelet off and tucked it into the pocket of her robes. She then looked at him and smiled before turning back to her food, and turning her attention to the other boy's chatter.

As they talked she couldn't help but wonder what had Remus so nervous when she found out about the silver allergy. Surely there wasn't anything to be nervous about when it came to an allergy, right?

* * *

Please Read and Review!


End file.
